One Night
by yuuki24688
Summary: For one night, toss away their titles and allow them to indulge in normal lives, burying the horrendous sights they have seen and indulge in the darkness and the moon. For one night, let it just be Yona and Hak, until dawn greets them with its bright embrace.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona! Although I wish I could have Hak ;)**

 ** _One-shot: One Night_**

* * *

 ** _'People who love in a world without walls, people who love into hate, into refusal, against hope, and without fear.'  
\- Lena,_Delirium _._**

* * *

The sky boasted an array of mystical colours as the setting sun drowned in the glittering horizon, its rays peeking through the flock of clouds that were scattered in its endless expanse. Behind the mountains where light hardly reached due to the solidity of the structure, a pair was clashing furiously, the sound of metal and flesh constantly ringing through the air as they each traded a myriad of blows.

To any seeing eye, one would know that the lady was severely disadvantaged from the amount of sweat and grime that covered her body, the small cuts and bruises dotting onto her visible skin that were not hidden by cloth showing the immeasurable amount of times she had tasted defeat. The man however, was effortlessly keeping up with her pace and completely unscathed, easily domineering over her with unearthly grace.

There was no competition; the man's strong and muscular physique itself was a dead giveaway that he had years of training and experience and the slightly unstable footwork and frail frame of the lady showed that she was merely a novice.

Suddenly, a loud cry rang out in the air and was later followed by a loud thud. The lady bit back a groan of frustration that threatened to spill from her lips, her fingers reaching out to grasp the handle of her weapon that had fell next to her.

"Again!" Yona snapped as she staggered back onto her feet, allowing herself to find her equilibrium before she brandished her short sword in front of her once more to point towards her opponent.

Hak's steely blue eyes immediately became devoid of its glint of blood lust. "Princess, I think that is enough for today."

The dethroned princess glared at her companion. "Hak, this is an order. I'm not done with practicing just yet."

Annoyance instantaneously filled his mind, making him glare at Yona. He tightened his grip of his short sword, his eyes narrowing to focus on her. He would make it swift.

The pair stared at one another unnervingly for a few seconds, scrutinising, and neither making a move. After what seemed to an eternity of a moment, the Thunder Beast sprung forward at a frightening speed, leaving the grass beneath his feet billowing for a few seconds due to the gush of wind he had caused due to his push off.

The red-haired lady barely had any time to react when his sword pressed against hers with an incredible intensity, her hands trembling to keep up with its weight momentarily. She pushed away the weapon with all her might before she jumped back to give herself some breathing space, thrusting herself forward once more to take a swipe at his torso.

Part of her knew that she would regret hurting him later but if she held back, she knew that Hak wouldn't or rather, he was incapable of doing so since he had an overwhelming strength that was almost impossible to completely contain when he was in the midst of the battle.

She'd have to give everything she had even if it wasn't enough to injure. Experience had hardened her; she knew that the enemy would never hold back against her and a few extra seconds of lasting against a strong opponent could mean everything to save her life. Thus, she treated Hak harshly as such, not wanting to give herself too much space to get comfortable.

She gritted her teeth when her opponent easily flipped his short sword to block her attack and without a moment of hesitation, he twisted his blade to loop around hers and sent it sailing into the air. Before the short sword could clatter onto the ground, her neck was a few inches away from his sword point.

She held her breath and looked fearfully at the blade, knowing that the match had ended.

When her sword finally made contact with the ground with a soft thunk, only then did he bring back his sword and placed it back into the sheath at his waist, his face an emotionless mask.

At his gesture of retreat, Yona allowed herself to collapse onto the ground, gasping slightly at the strain that she could feel in her limbs after hours of practice and travelling. She was used to ignoring the pain when she was still up and moving; but stagnation brought every sensation down on her like a burdensome load.

Thinking back that it was yet another defeat and nowhere close to Hak's superiority, she clutched onto a fistful of grass, her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

Sometimes, it felt like she would never get anywhere close to him, like he was miles away. The analogy was not exactly wrong; for he wasn't the General for show. Dominating most war-trained warriors at a young age, he was undoubtedly a prodigy in his own making.

Although she knew that she should never expect immediate results, part of her was still impatient for improvement. She wanted to become stronger; strong enough to protect the people she treasured without having to ever lose anyone. At the thought of her own incompetence, disdain clouded her violet eyes.

The black-haired man sighed when he saw her disgruntled expression, kneeling down and glided his thumb between her eyes. "If you keep frowning, you'll get more wrinkles and look like an old woman."

Huffing, she crossed her arms and looked away. "It's none of your business."

Hak chuckled at her antics, holding back the retort that she looked pretty adorable while pouting. It would probably annoy her more and at times like this, he learnt that it was better to keep his mouth shut. He then leaned forward and wiped away the sweat that covered her face with his sleeve, smiling ruefully at her.

"Why are you so adamant to learn how to use the sword anyway? Aren't you good enough with the bow?"

Yona looked at her hands with guilt, finding her calloused hands more interesting suddenly. "What's the point of knowing how to use the bow when I am incapable of protecting myself when they are near? I don't want to be powerless, Hak. The only way I can grow stronger is to keep trying, isn't it?"

"After seeing Zeno taking so many blows for me as a shield, it really hurt to see him like that. Even if he has regenerative power and blessed with immortality, it doesn't lessen the pain of having his flesh torn apart. If I can be less of a liability and allow the rest to focus better in battle, than I would willingly hone my skills to my limits."

The Thunder Beast clenched his fist involuntarily.

No matter how much time had passed, he could never forgive himself for the sin that he could never atone for. It was his fault that Yona was like this, forcing herself to mature faster and learn how to fight in the moments where she had time to herself. More than anything else, she did not deserve the hardships that she was going through.

She, who had never faced pain or should not have been put in a circumstance where she was exposed to it and desperate to change the situation she could hardly understand in vain and dangerous attempts. It was befuddling and terrifying to see her dive headfirst into trouble to do something for the country both her father and herself had intentionally neglected in attempt to keep the pretended peace that they had created.

It was a fool's dream but no coward would attempt to believe it.

Had he been more competent and stayed by her side, Soo-Won would not have gotten his way with the assassination. Had he been better, Yona would still be in the Hiryuu Castle, never having to worry about anything and always having a smile on her face instead of having to worry to the extent her hair might turn white. Had he been -

He snapped out of his reverie when warm fingers caressed his cheek, making him look at her curiously.

"Stop blaming yourself for it." She muttered, her violet eyes gazing earnestly into his.

His eyes widened slightly. Brushing his hair back away from his eyes, he stared in the direction of the setting sun. ' _Who would have thought the sheltered princess could read me as if I were a book? It is truly disturbing... Like it's no longer the Princess_ _Yona_ _I know_ _anymore...'_

In his head, he laughed at himself mockingly. _'And whose fault is it?'_

"Hak, I said stop it." She warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, your Royal _Highness_."

The red-haired lady ignored his sarcasm, adjusting her position so she could lie down and look at the sky. Moments later, Hak joined her on the cold ground of the forest, gently pulling her head to rest on his outstretched forearm. The pair stared at the sky in comfortable silence, watching the sky slowly change its colours from a bright hue of orange to the light shade of purple.

Suddenly, Yona interrupt the comfortable silence.

"Hak, what would it be like if I was a peasant instead of a princess with the red dragon's blood flowing through my veins?"

He thought of a reply. "Different. You would still have nice hair but a stupid head but your life would definitely be more peaceful."

Yona smacked his stomach with his arm, making him gasp slightly from the impact of the blow.

"Rude." She replied offhandedly before twirling her hair between her fingers. "If I didn't have the Dragon's blood... My hair wouldn't be red. I wouldn't have dragged all of you into my mess... I guess peaceful would be nice."

After saying that, she gave out a choked laugh.

Anger flared in Hak. Without giving her a warning, he withdrew his arm and with a swift movement his body covered hers, his blue eyes darkening as he forced her head to tilt to meet his eyes.

"Don't kid with me." He snarled.

Yona could hardly hold back her shock at the hostility he showed. For reasons unknown even to herself, the princess couldn't tear her eyes to look away from his gaze and not a single muscle in her wanted to move away even though her heart was beating as fast as a horde of war stallions in the battlefield.

"If you didn't have the Dragon blood flowing in your veins, no one would have saved Sin-Ah from the darkness of the caves and he would be feared for the rest of his days, Jae-Ha would probably be stranded in the Awa or dead. Yoon would be stuck with the Priest never knowing the outside world, that white snake would have went half mad in his village and Zeno would be wandering aimlessly without a cause. You gave them a reason to _live_ and not just exist. Have you ever thought about that? Would you give up all you have done to grow strong to become a peasant and have a peaceful life?"

He smiled at her bitterly, giving her only a glance at his expression before he buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. "What would I become if you were not a princess? Who would share the same personality as you and invoke my need to protect?" He whispered.

"Someone else... Perhaps a prince? Jae-Ha said that you liked such things." Yona joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere as she grasped onto his Haori [outer layer].

Hearing that, Hak let out a short laugh before moving away, sitting up slightly and looking at the sky once more.

He scratched his head. "When I pledged loyalty, it was to you and King Il, no one else. Not to the Sky Tribe. If it was someone else I think I would rather stay in the Wind Tribe and take leisure afternoon naps."

With a light blush, she twisted her head and looked at her companion. "Hak… Thank you. For everything you've done for me so far. I know that those words aren't sufficient to show my gratitude or repay what you've done, but it's the only thing I can say in my present situation."

Her childhood friend merely smirked and ruffled her short red hair. "Don't worry too much about it, it's my duty."

Yona allowed her hands to stretch wide open, thinking thoughtfully. "But being a peasant would be nice though."

She ignored the stank eye Hak gave her before continuing wistfully.

"Free to love whoever I choose with no endless lessons and excessive clothes and jewelleries and a simple lifestyle. I would be able to climb trees and dance around the place without feeling like a disgrace and perhaps I would be more helpful in terms of hunting and chores. There would be no need to constantly look behind my back for malicious intent, no suitors who would pursue me for power, wealth and fame and see me for me, no one else. Not a title or the heir to the throne... Just Yona."

Her companion could only silently listen to her ramblings, fighting his inner urge to bring her into an embrace.

Very much like others, he had known that he had judged her many times before because she was a noble, a daughter to the current ruling King. She would never know of suffering - that was what many had thought but what they had neglected was the fact that they faced bigger threats than themselves and the fate of many hung on the lines of their eloquent words.

With the luxury and people they surrounded themselves in, there was more to protect. They could never afford to make a huge mistake and daring to make a huge risk harmed themselves more than anyone else.

To have to witness their great villages fall into their own demise due to their misfit ruling hurt and that was made the once warm hearts cold with resolve. To have to fear for their lives every day, even in their sleep ruined them until they were just a shadow of their former selves. They were problems that most would never have to face unless they committed heinous crimes.

While the common folk dressed in their simple clothes, they had been envious of the nobles fashioned in their gorgeous garbs. They had failed to notice that it took hours of preparation to reach that perfection and the amount of hours they had spent to acquire the mannerisms that they had that would offend no one. Having lived in the palace for near half a decade, Hak knew it perfectly well and understood that beneath their fake smiles, most were suffering and burdened by the pressure of their people.

Arrogant, some might call them but if they did not dream bigger than everyone else, what was there to follow? Without ambition, what was a leader?

They had to be bigger and brighter than everyone else, shining a path to follow.

Being the General and the Chief of the Wind Tribe even for a short period of time had taught him that much.

His train of thoughts were broken once more by her laugh of misery. She sat up and stared at the withering flower in her hands.

"But what do I know? I lived a sheltered life as a Princess, constantly being told what I wanted to hear and gaining whatever I wanted. I remained a spoilt and pampered child, ignorant to the sufferings of my people until it was far too late. And now here I am, desperately trying to pay for my mistakes and my refusal to understand what was happening around me, shrouded in the false belief that people were happy and my father was a great ruler."

"Even-" She hesitated before spluttering her next words in a careless haste- "even if love exists, I would never be worthy of it. My first love was an utter failure to the extent of hilarity and even if my father was alive, it would be a political marriage; loveless with benefits of power."

"Even if I found someone who really loved me and would protect me as much as you do," Yona struggled to keep her emotions under control before giving up, "I'd be undeserving of him."

The sobs strangled her words. "He does not need to be bound by the fate of royalty, having to abandon what he had known for me. Because if I love him... I'd let him be free like the wind, unattached to find better happiness."

"Princess Yona..."

The Princess shook her head when he tried to interject, allowing the tears that brimmed her eyes to fall.

"Hak, did you know that sometimes I hate myself for existing? If I didn't exist or if I were a peasant, you wouldn't have to place yourself on the line like this. You would never have to face the possibility of being branded a traitor and you could live as free as you like. Yet for my selfish reasons I ripped it away from you. Because I was selfish and afraid of the uncertainty of the future, I needed you so I could have a semblance of the past and someone I could trust. I wanted you because I was afraid of being alone and like everything else I possessed you would only seem like a fleeting dream. Dragons help me, I was so afraid."

"I abhor myself because of my weakness. I abhor myself because I'm the reason why you were injured countless of times. I abhor myself because I dragged the four dragons into the fight that was my own, in fear of losing those I surrounded myself in. Even if I had given them the freedom of choice; I _know_ it was all but a lie I made myself believe. The Dragon blood that was diluted and etched into our beings made it impossible to not be connected to one another and losing one another was like losing ourselves. There was never a choice in the beginning but only the illusions I conjured; only my selfish reasons as a scoundrel."

She curled up into a ball of self-hatred and mockery. " _If only I didn't exist. If only I were a peasant._ "

Unable to express himself properly, the former General moved silently towards her such that there was not even the rustling of the leaves and knelt in front of her, pulling her petite figure into his arms, his fingers running through her hair gently to comfort her.

He pressed his lips onto her forehead before pulling her even closer, murmuring the first words that entered his head.

"It may not mean much from me but putting myself on my line was my choice alone. I would never do something I did not want willingly. If freedom is what you think you stole, you are wrong. I have never felt more free being by your side and experiencing the things you're going through, seeing the girl who would always fuss about her hair had become such an incredible person, even though she was powerless at times."

Yona muttered a quiet insult when she heard his last line, making his frame shake slightly from laughter.

"I am honoured to serve you, Princess Yona and I am willing to follow you to the grave."

But of course, he had to ruin the effect of his words. "In all honesty though, there is no greater pleasure in life than seeing you squirm in dire situations."

She lifted her knee slightly to hit him in the stomach.

He pushed her back and held her at an arm's length and frowned. "That was not befitting of a former Crown Princess of the Kouka Kingdom."

"Your actions are not befitting of a former General of the Wind Tribe either." She easily hid her disappointment when they separated as she retorted back with equal fervour, wiping away the residue of her tears as a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

The pair sank into momentary silence before they broke into simultaneous hysteria due to their sudden easy banter. Although the tension in the air had slightly eased, both of them knew that they wouldn't be forgetting this conversation anytime soon. There was too much that was said and the words of the heart and truth that they kept away so long were released.

It would be impossible to think that it had never happened.

After their fits of laughter resided, Hak rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He then offered a hand to her, saying: "Since I'm forever in your servitude, shall I grant your wish to be a _peasant_ till dawn arrives? The night has barely started after all."

The red-haired lady accepted his hand readily while rolling her eyes. "Cease your sarcasm _servant_. However, I accept your suggestion. A night of festivities is always good for the soul."

He helped her up and into his embrace and defied her orders with a sarcastic grin. "Then your wish is my command, my lady."

She pushed the black-haired man away, walking towards the edge to gaze at the capital below. Then she turned around and gave him a dazzling grin. "Keep to your promises, Traveller Hak."

"Have I never?" He quirked his eyebrows, signalling that they should depart.

The two then rushed down the mountain they had been training at and towards the bustling capital, a light chatter of expectations about the food and entertainment going back and forth with ease.

Underneath the illumination of the rising pale moon and the starless night that was shadowed by the bright lights that surrounded the pair, they forgot their worries and their stress that had burdened them for months, releasing the tension from their shoulders and having fun.

They ate the various unique food of the capital that they resided nearby, proceeding to get slightly tipsy off the alcohol or perhaps they were drunk off the temporary bliss of happiness. In the timeless hours, they forgot who they were, burying it at the back of their minds and enjoying the sensations of everything as just Yona and Hak, instead of a former Princess and General.

Even if it was just a fleeting moment where they were allowed to forget, it would certainly be a memory that was burnt into the back of their heads and whenever they closed their eyes and imagined happiness, the moments would certainly flash as a stop-motion, capturing their joyful faces and the delightful night life of the city in the background.

Most of time, Yona had dashed around the place like a child who had been trapped in the tower all these while, reminding him of her reaction when she left the palace under no supervision. She had been so elated that Hak thought that she might spontaneously combust from all the excitement but only found himself laughing along with her actions.

When there was a bright smile on her lips and her eyes crinkling along with it, he thought she looked more beautiful than she ever had. It made the desire to have her and the need to bundle her in a cotton blanket and steal her away, for it was rather hard to overcome with the beauty she displayed. Most of the time he had to shake his head and think of horrible things to take his mind away from it but only realized it was futile when he realized it would be her default expression of hers for quite a bit.

He didn't mind his discomfort one bit; if she was happy, so was he.

When they had finally exhausted their energy, they tottered back to their affiliations with delirious smiles, grabbing their blankets and pillows before they fell asleep next to one another in immeasurable peace.

With their hand intertwined, only one thought flitted in Hak's mind before he fell into deep slumber.

' _I'm definitely not letting her go.'_

He tightened the grip on her hand subconsciously, making Yona peek an eye open.

' _He thinks way too much... But he's what I want and need and a fleeting dream would never be enough.'_

* * *

 **A/N: It felt refreshing to write an Akatsuki No Yona fanfiction, especially when I got hooked to the anime and consequently the manga. I hope you enjoyed the light moment of fluff couple with slightly heart-wrenching ones because I'm not myself unless there's a hint of sadness. It was truly great to be able to write it.**

Tell me about what you thought of this random one-shot. Loved it or hate it? Rant it all out. I'm all ears.

P.S. Is it me or did Fanfiction spell Hak's name wrongly? It pisses me off somehow?


End file.
